Hands Clean
by Fuctrack
Summary: Hwoarang gets dared by Steve, but he can't back out on this one. What does Steve dare him? You'll have to read and find out. Contains yaoi. HwoaJin R&R Slightly OOC CH. 16 up!
1. The Dare

**Hands Clean**  
By: Mana-san  
Pairings: Hwoarang/Jin  
Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't Sue  
  
Hwoarang stepped out into the street, he was recalling what had happened. It played over and over in his mind. It had all begun with a simple dare.  
  
**Flash Back  
**  
Steve laughed, his drink spilling everywhere. "Oi, it's my turn, mate?" Hwoarang nodded, Steve smiled evilly. "Truth or Dare?" The fiery haired man returned his smile.  
  
"Dare." Steve's smile grew bigger, he had formed the perfect dare to pin on his friend.  
  
"I dare you to go out on as many dates with the person I choose," Hwoarang laughed.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Hold on, mate. Who ever said that that was the whole dare?" Hwoarang's smile dropped a little. "In drag." His smile vanished completely.  
  
"Who am I to 'date?'" Hwoarang asked.  
  
"Oh, you know him real well, mate."  
  
"Who, Steve?"  
  
"Jin Kazama." He said, laughing in a drunkish mannor. "Starting tommorrow, you're gonna be the prettiest lil' thang to hit this city." Hwoarang's expression was pure hatred towards the man he had called a friend. "Oi, it's just a date, not like I'm asking you to have sex with him."  
  
Hwoarang's glare did not diminish. Steve pat him on the back. "Don't worry, mate. I'll accompany you on every date." After a moment he put in, "Well, not exactly. We don't want him to know. Gotta go now, bye." He called as he left his chair at the bar.  
  
Hwoarang had sat there for what seemed like an eternity. "What am I going to do? Steve'll never let me out of this." He said quietly to himself. Tommorrow he was going to become his rival's bitch. 'Well, if he has a girlfriend, there's no way I can go through with this dare.' He thought.  
  
Hwoarang stood from his seat and silently took his exit. He would need as much sleep as he could possibly get, since Steve was invovled with this, tommorrow would be a long day.  
  
The next morning, a pounding came at Hwoarang's door. Steve had wanted to get an early start in making Hwoarang 'the prettiest lil' thang.' Hwoarang growled as Steve let himself in. "Do you have any idea what time it is, you asshole?"  
  
Steve smiled at his friend's appearance. He had fallen asleep on his couch, causing his hair to stick out at odd angles. "Now, is that any way for a lady to speak?" He said in a joking mannor. Hwoarang threw a pillow at his British friend, hitting him directly in the head.  
  
"Go away, Steve." Hwoarang growled. Steve shook his head.  
  
"No can do, mate. Have ta fix you up."  
  
"This early?!"  
  
"Yes, this early." His orange-haird friend's facial expression was that of pure anger. "Remind me never ta wake you up." He had obviously just voiced his own thoughts.  
  
Hwoarang shrugged it off and looked at the bags Steve had brought with him. "What's in the bags?"  
  
"Just some stuff ta help me make you beautiful." He said while laughing at his own joke.  
  
He sat down next to the Korean. "First, let's start with your legs." He said, pulling out a box of one of the bags.  
  
"Steve. What the hell is that?"  
  
"Something Ling gave me. She called it wax. Or something like that."  
  
"Does she know?!" He almost screamed.  
  
"Yea, of course she does. She's helping me." As if on cue, Ling Xaioyu walked into his appartment. She smiled at her friend on the couch.  
  
"This is going to be sooo much fun!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together in delight. "We definately need to start with his legs." She said noting his obviously rough legs. "Hand me the wax. You hold him down, Steve." Steve nodded and moved to sit closer to Hwoarang.  
  
Ling grinned evilly as she grabbed the box, "This is going to hurt. But, trust me, you'll get used to it."  
  
After many screams, his legs were finally smooth. "Much better! Now lets try some dresses on him. Then the make-up!." Suddenly he remembered something from the previous night.  
  
"Wait. What if he has a girlfriend or something?" Hwoarang said, trying to buy his way out of the situation. But, to his dismay, Steve spoke up.  
  
"Another reason why I recruted her. Don't worry, mate. He doesn't have a girlfriend." He chirped. With nothing else to hold onto, he succombed to his torture.  
  
About a few hours later, Hwoarang was definately a 'fine piece of ass' as Steve had put it. "Thank the gods you have long eyelashes, Hwoarang!" Ling exclaimed. "Fake ones would look horrible on you." She began to do a once over him, making sure every thing was in place.  
  
His hair was hanging loose around his face, and the back was pulled into a tight ponytail. He was wearing a lovely emerald dress, that fit his form perfectly; it accentuated his eyes. Ling had done his make-up well, he looked definately worthy of the title of beautiful.  
  
He turned to face his friends. "Do I really have to go out in public like this? What if someone recognizes me?" He asked them, not wanting to ruin his reputation of 'The Blood Talon'. Steve closed his mouth, trying to ease his friend's worries.  
  
"Don't worry, mate. Ya don't look anything like your old self."  
  
Ling nodded, "Jin'll absolutely fall for you!" The Korean glared at her.  
  
"You just want to see two guys go out, you yaoi-crazed freak." She smiled and nodded.  
  
"Of course. Why else?" She laughed, "He's going to be at a club. I invited him. I told him that I was bringing a friend, and my newest boyfriend!" She said, shooting an evil glare at Steve.  
  
"Oh, no way! I'm not gonna go out with you!" She glared at him.  
  
"It's only pretend. We both need an excuse to be there. Or neither of them will have anything to talk about!" She yelled, hitting him on the head in the process.  
  
"Oi...fine. I'll do it." He then turned his attention back to Hwoarang. "Ya know, we can't just call him Hwoarang. He needs a female name...how about Jamie?"  
  
"How about not?" Hwoarang shot back.  
  
"Karie?" Ling asked.  
  
"No. I didn't really like that movie." Hwoarang replied. "It sucked."  
  
"Hana?" Steve posed. Ling clapped her hands together, she obviously liked that one.  
  
"Sure, whatever. It's better than the other two." He said, shrugging the matter off. "What time are we going to meet Jin?"  
  
"Around eight." Ling said, laughing.  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
A/N: I hope ya'll like it. It's my first Tekken. Well, next chappie 'Hana' and Jin meet for the first time. REVIEW and you get a cookie. You only have to hit that little button at the bottom of the screen. 


	2. First Date

**Hands Clean  
**By: Mana-san  
Pairings: Hwoarang/Jin  
Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue  
  
Hwoarang sat nervously next to Steve and Ling, "He should have been here by now!!" Ling said, she was getting very angry with Jin. Steve laughed.  
  
"Getting nervous, Hana?" He laughed even harder when Hwoarang didn't reply. "Ya don't need ta be. He's only your biggest rival in the Tekken tournaments. And he's only the grandson of Heihachi Mishima, and the son of Kazuya."  
  
Hwoarang growled, "And what if they were to find out? What would happen to me?" He said, the thought of being on the to-kill lists of Heihachi and Kazuya would be absolutely devastating.  
  
Steve pretended to think, "Well, I imagine that they'd want to rip out your eyes, then your pretty red hair. Then probably amputate a few limbs," He fained excitement. "Ya know, they might even keep you alive to toture you!!" Hwoarang glared at him, if looks could kill, Steve would have been dead in the dirt hours ago.  
  
Ling jumped up and down, "There he is!" She said before she called out to him. Jin spotted her and walked over. As Hwoarang tried to get up, Steve grabbed his hand.  
  
"Don't you dare think of leaving now. Your date's already here." He said as he gave Hwoarang an evil smile. Hwoarang nearly hit him as he was pulled back to his seat.  
  
Hwoarang remained quiet as the other three talked about random things. Hours went by as the 'double date' continued. Eventually, the date came to a close. Ling and Steve had left 'Hana' and Jin alone, saying that they had somewhere else to be.  
  
"So, we haven't talked much this evening, Hana." Jin started casually. He clearly had begun to like the 'Hana' side of Hwoarang. Suddenly Jin stood up and offered his hand to him. "Let's go somewhere else." He said with the most charming smile Hwoarang had ever seen his rival give.  
  
He nodded as Jin pulled him to his feet. Jin led him to an old park, since it was winter, snow covered the entire field. Hwoarang smiled gently as Jin led him to a bench. "I really like you, Hana. Want to go out again?"  
  
Hwoarang suddenly remembered Steve's dare, "Sure, Jin." He said in the most femine voice he could muster. Jin smiled another heart melting smile.  
  
"Well, I must get you home, Hana." Jin stood, pulling Hwoarang up with him. Before Hwoarang knew what was happening, Jin had captured his lips in a very passionate kiss.  
  
The next morning, Hwoarang was not the same. He had come to have feelings for Jin, his rival! This should not have happened. It was all Steve's fault. If he had never been dared to go out with him, this would have never happened.  
  
A knocking came at the door, but a few minutes later, Steve came walking in. He smiled at his friend. He was no long wearing the dress, but all he had on was a pair of pants. His chest was exposed, his hair was wet from a shower, it clung to his face. "What do you want?" Hwoarang asked him.  
  
"Did he ask you out again?" Steve said quickly.  
  
Hwoarang smiled, "As a matter of fact, he did. He told me he liked me. Well, 'Hana.'" Hwoarang smirked. Steve returned his smile.  
  
"That's good, mate!" He said, pulling Hwoarang into a bone crushing hug. "My little Hwoarang has a boyfriend! His first boyfriend!" He said, teasing the now blushing Hwoarang.  
  
"I hope you know that I could kill you right now, and no one would ever know."  
  
"Ling would. She needs me for our little 'Hana-project.'" He replied.  
  
"I could tell her you dropped out of it, and returned to England or were- ever the hell you came from." He said, continueing the arguement.  
  
"Oi, but she would have to come looking for me, I'm the brains of this project."  
  
Hwoarang laughed, "If your the brains, then why is this actually working?"  
  
Steve pondered what Hwoarang said before shrugging it off, "Oh well, mate. Let's go grab a bite to eat before we meet up with Ling."  
  
Hwoarang got dressed and followed him down to a local coffee shop that Steve liked. "This place makes great muffins." He said as they walked up to the building.  
  
"You actually eat muffins?" Hwoarang said, laughing at his friend. "You didn't seem the type."  
  
Steve finally caught on to what he was refering to. "After training, I go here. It's actually pretty close by." He said, pointing down the street. Steve's apartment was relatively close to this place.  
  
After they ate, they met up with Ling at a random park. It wasn't as beautiful as the one Jin to him too last night, but it was still nice. Ling smiled at her two friends. "How did it go after we left last night?" She immediately asked him.  
  
Steve turned to look at his friend, "Oi, I forgot to ask that. So how did it go??" Hwoarang stepped away from them.  
  
"Hwoarang, you're blushing!" Ling exclaimed. "Tell me!"  
  
Hwoarang took another step back, "It went alright."  
  
Ling growled and nearly tackled him, "Tell me now!"  
  
Hwoarang pushed her off of him, "Fine. He..he kissed me. That's all." Ling and Steve's faces lit up. They both started to congradulate him. "Oi, ya'll both are freaks. You know that right?" Suddenly a voice called from behind them.  
  
"Hana?" It was Jin.

Jin quickly walked up to them. Hwoarang glared at the two, it was the kind of glare that literally read 'You tell him and you will die a slow painful death.' Jin walked up and wrapped his arms around Hwoarang.  
  
Hwoarang jumped away from him. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Kazama?!" Jin blushed and then bowed to him.  
  
"S..sorry. I thought you were someone else." Hwoarang rolled his eyes and propped his arm on Jin. He was clearly shocked that Hwoarang was touching him.  
  
"It's alright, Kazama." He said quickly, giving him the same gentle smile he had the previous night. Jin blushed slightly. Steve and Ling shared a knowing look. It clearly said, 'Our friends have finally surrendered to their udenying love for each other, but are too stubborn to admit it to the other.'  
  
Later that night, at Hwoarang's apartment, Steve strolled in. "Hwoarang!" He walked over to the orange haired man's room, were he heard moaning. "Hwoarang?" He asked as he looked inside.  
  
END CHAPTER TWO  
  
A/N: What do you think's going on in there? I'll put up chappie 3 when I get some more reviews.


	3. Second Date

**Hands Clean**  
By: Mana-san  
Pairings: Hwoarang/Jin  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, but I will when I take over the world.  
  
"Hwoarang!" Steve called as he ran into the room. Sitting on the floor, was Hwoarang. He was clutching his arm. "You okay, mate?"  
  
Hwoarang smiled slightly, and nodded. "I hit my arm on the door frame. Now it's bleeding." He said, holding his arm up as if for proof.  
  
Steve laughed, and help his friend up. "Come with me. I'll help you fix that up." Steve led him to the bathroom were he wiped off the blood, poured some rubbing achohol on it, and then wrapped it with some gauze. "There, all better."  
  
Hwoarang smiled, "I would have just let it bleed."  
  
Steve laughed, "I know you would have. Then you wouldn't have been able to go out with Jin." Hwoarang shot him an icy glare. So Steve continued, "You have a date tonight. We're all going to the amusement park. Ling's bringing some stuff up. We have to dress you for the occasion."  
  
Hwoarang rolled his eyes as Ling walked into the bathroom. "Hey, guys." Then she notice his arm. "Hwoarang! What happened?! Were you trying to commit suicide? If you were, your supposed to cut the wrists."  
  
"No, Ling. I wasn't trying to commit suicide...."  
  
Steve continued his sentence. "He hit his arm on the door frame." Ling nodded and began to pull various things out of the bag.  
  
"Let's start with make-up this time." She said as she pulled out the same containers from the last 'date.' "Then we'll move onto clothes." She chirped happily as she played dress-up with Hwoarang, her very own live doll.  
  
After various attempts, they finally put together his outfit. His hair was pulled out of his face, on a few strands hung loose. He wore a tank top with a light jacket over it, and a matching skirt. The skirt was long, so it went down to around his ankles. He wore a pair of black boots that had four inch heels.  
  
About an hour later, they went out to meet Jin. He was waiting at the gates. He smiled when he saw 'Hana,' he instantly went over and kissed Hwoarang. Hwoarang, blushing, turned away from Jin. He stared over at Steve and Ling, his facial expression could be read as 'Help me!'  
  
Steve smirked, "Oi, c'mon you lovebirds." This remark made Hwoarang give him the dirtiest look. So he continued. "Let's go ride something."  
  
Walking hand in hand, Jin took Hwoarang to several different rides. But eventually, they met up with Steve and Ling. They had formed a perfect plan to get Hwoarang and Jin some 'alone time.' Ling smiled evilly, "Let's go on the Ferris Wheel!" She chirped.  
  
Jin smiled and nodded. "Okay, I think that would be fun."  
  
'He has a beautiful smile...' Hwoarang thought, then he banished it. 'I AM NOT GAY!' He said over and over in his mind. They stood in line for a few minutes, when Jin and Hwoarang stepped into their box. Ling snickered evilly, as she leaned over to the Ferris Wheel's conductor. "Hey mister! You see the Japanese guy and that red haired girl? Could you stop the Ferris Wheel when their box gets to the top?"  
  
The guy nodded and started the machine. Jin chatted happily about many random topics, he was such a nice guy when he wasn't constantly being challenged by other fighters. Then Jin said something; "I hate dishonest people, don't you Hana?" Hwoarang's eyes widened at this statement.  
  
Jin stared at Hwoarang questionatively. So he asked again. "Don't you?" Hwoarang smiled sadly.  
  
"I..uh...I have been keeping a secret from you." He said quietly.  
  
"You can tell me. I really like you and I don't want to loose you, Hana." He said, taking one of his hands to stroke Hwoarang's face.  
  
Hwoarang's smile grew sadder with every passing minute. "I'm not really ready to tell you."  
  
"Why not?" Jin asked sweetly.  
  
Hwoarang turned at stared out of the window. "We're at the top now." He said, then the machine jerked to a halt, causing Hwoarang to fall onto Jin's lap. "Ouch..I think we're stuck..."  
  
"What happened to you?" Jin asked quietly, holding Hwoarang's arm. The sleeve of his jacket had been pulled up to reveal the bandages. Jin ran his hands over his arm.  
  
"Oh, that?" He paused, he didn't really want to sound stupid. "Oi, your gonna think I'm a total clutz."  
  
Jin smiled sweetly, the type of smile that would melt any one. "I promise I won't."  
  
"I tripped and hit my arm on the door frame. It started to bleed so Steve wrapped it up." Hwoarang laughed as he said this. He hadn't realized what was going through Jin's mind.  
  
'Steve?! Steve was at her apartment? Is she cheating on me with Steve? Ling's Steve?? I'll just have to talk to Ling...'  
  
Suddenly, the Ferris Wheel started to go again. Hwoarang laughed, "It's going again." Jin nodded. When they got off, Jin went over to Ling, asking to speak with her in private. Steve and Hwoarang sat down on one of the benches while Jin question Ling.  
  
"Sooo...." Steve started. "How did it go?" He smiled at his friend. Hwoarang glared at him.  
  
"You and Ling set that whole thing up!" He growled at him. Steve raised his hands in defeat. "I oughta kill you!"  
  
Jin stared at the sky a moment before saying to Ling, "Do you know if Hana is cheating on me?" Ling gave him a quizzical look.  
  
"Hwoa...Hana would never do that!" She exclaimed.  
  
"I think she and Steve are...together." He said solemly.  
  
"What makes you think that?" She said, getting rather impatient.  
  
Jin looked at her, "Hana said something about Steve was at her apartment."  
  
Ling laughed, "I guess he..she forgot to mention me. We go over there to help her get ready for the dates." Jin looked embarrased.  
  
"Is that why Steve bandaged her arm?" Jin asked almost silently.  
  
"Yea, she tripped when she was going to open the door. Oi, blood was everywhere!" Ling said, making a face. Actually, that wasn't a lie.  
  
Jin smiled, 'So she's not cheating. That's good.' "Well, it looks like it's going to rain." He said, nodding at the clouds. "I think we should go get Hana and Steve and head home."  
  
**END CHAPTER THREE  
**  
A/N: Okay, so I didn't get very many reviews. I'm not putting up chappie four until I get at least a total of six reviews. Okay?  
  
**REVIEW: IT MAKES ME HAPPY! AND HAPPY AUTHORS UPDATE FASTER!**


	4. Confrontation

**Hands Clean**  
By: Mana-san  
Pairings: Hwoarang/Jin  
Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue.  
  
_Hwoarang stood alone on the fair grounds. The wind blew slightly, it was a cold night. But the night's sky more than made up for it. "Hwoarang?" Jin's voice came from behind him.  
  
He turned to see his worried face. "Yes, Kazama?" Jin stepped closer to him.  
  
"I know you're Hana. Why did you have to hide it? I've liked you for a long time." After a moment Jin continued, "I can't believe you didn't know.." He closed a little more of the space between them.  
  
Hwoarang stared into Jin's eyes, "What's wrong with you, Kazama?"  
  
Jin smiled, "I know you're Hana. So why even bother to hide your love, Hwoarang?" Jin stepped even closer, pressing himself against Hwoarang. He pressed his lips to Hwoarang's.  
  
"How did you know?" Hwoarang asked him, "How did you know I was Hana?"  
  
Jin smiled, "It was easy. You both have the same eyes, lips. You even have the same expressions.." He said as he captured his lips again._  
  
Hwoarang sat up in his bed. The same dream haunted him ever since he had gone with them to the amusement park. 'It's been over four days now!' He thought angrily. 'Why the hell is this still bothering me? It's not like I actually like Kazama in that way. I couldn't, could I?'  
  
A knock came at the door, "Come in, Steve." Hwoarang called. 'It should be Steve anyway. He's the only one who comes over this early.' The door opened and the person walked in. Hwoarang couldn't identify them, as he was sitting with his back to the door.  
  
"Hwoarang?" He turned around to see Jin Kazama.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here, Kazama? And how did you know I lived here?" He asked angrily.  
  
Jin laughed, "I needed to talk to you; Steve told me." Hwoarang rolled his eyes, 'Of course it was Steve... that asshole always caused him trouble...'  
  
"What about? And couldn't it have waited? Ya know, till a more sane hour?" Hwoarang growled at the Japanese boy.  
  
"Uh..no it can't wait. And it's twelve o' clock. It is a 'sane hour.'" Hwoarang moved out of his bed to his closet.  
  
"Well, hold on a minute. I'm gonna get dressed and we'll go somewhere else." Hwoarang said, leaving the room.  
  
Jin smiled, 'This might just go better than I thought...'  
  
After Hwoarang got dressed, he and Jin went to a nearby park. "What did you want to talk to me about?" He asked.  
  
"I..uh..I wanted to talk to you about someone." He said quietly.  
  
Hwoarang's eyebrow shot up, "Oh, really. Who?" He said, trying to act like Hwoarang not Hana. Jin looked up at him.  
  
"You might know her. Her name's Hana." Jin said. Hwoarang's dream came back to him.  
  
"What makes you think I know her?" Hwoarang asked, he was getting impatient and wanted to know what Jin was getting at.  
  
"Well, I'm dating her."  
  
"What's this got to do with me?" Hwoarang growled at the Japanese boy. 'What if he knows?!' Hwoarang's mind kept screaming at him.  
  
"Well...I was wondering if you had any sisters?"  
  
Hwoarang shook his head, "Of course not." He said, turning away from Jin. "Why would you want to know?"  
  
Jin smiled, "She looks like you, except more femine." Hwoarang sat down next to Jin.  
  
"I'm an orphan. Baek-san found me, and took me under his wing." Jin stared at him. "Don't you dare say your sorry or I'm going to have to hit you. I don't need anyone's pity."  
  
Jin smiled slightly, "I guess you must get that a lot."  
  
Hwoarang shook his head, "Nah...I don't tell many people."  
  
"Why did you tell me then?"  
  
Hwoarang shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno. Something said that I should, I guess." He said, smiling gently.  
  
Jin sighed, "So, do you know her?" He said, trying to get back onto subject.  
  
"Yea, I guess you could say that." He replied looking towards the road. 'Why can't someone show up?! I have never needed Steve more than I do right now...'  
  
As if on cue, a familiar voice came from behind them. "Oi, Jinny-boy! Are you cheating on Hana?" Jin laughed and shook his head.  
  
"No, I just needed to ask Hwoarang some questions." He said to Steve.  
  
"Oh, like what, mate?" Steve asked.  
  
"I just wanted to know if he knew Hana."  
  
Hwoarang shifted uncomfortably, 'How much longer was this to go on?!'  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were cheating on her." He paused and grinned. "Well, not that Ling and I would mind you two going out."  
  
Hwoarang growled at Steve, "Are you out of your fucking mind, you British asshole?"  
  
Steve laughed and put his hands up in defense, "To be out of my 'fucking mind,' I'd actually have to have one now wouldn't I?" Hwoarang rolled his eyes and threw a punch towards Steve.  
  
"Well, I guess I should be going now. I'll see you two later." Jin said as he walked off.  
  
"I think he knows something," Hwoarang said. "About me being Hana and all." Steve nodded.  
  
"He does seem to act like it."  
  
"He even came to my apartment. Oh, and that reminds me. Why did you tell him were I lived?" Hwoarang asked him.  
  
"I didn't." Steve replied.  
  
"He said you did." Hwoarang said. He shrugged his shoulders and sat back down on the bench. "When's the next 'date?'  
  
"Eh? Um... tomorrow." Steve said. "I don't know what time, I'll ask Ling later, okay?" Hwoarang nodded.  
  
"Oi, how do you think he'd take it if he actually found out that Hana's actually me?"  
  
"I dunno, mate. Probably not too well, though." Steve replied.

* * *

END CHAPTER FOUR

A/N: I want some more reviews before I put up chappie five!! Review and you get a cookie!


	5. First Kiss & Arising Complications

**Hands Clean**  
By: Mana-san  
Pairings: Hwoarang/Jin  
Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat this every chappie?  
  
Hwoarang lied on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He felt bad for lieing to Jin, but he had to. And if he told him that he did in fact have feelings for him, he might reject him. What was he to do?!  
  
A faint knock came at the door. Hwoarang sat up, wondering who was there, "Who is it?" He called.  
  
The door pushed open to reveal Jin. Hwoarang's heart skipped a few beats. "J..Jin...what are you doing here?" He asked not too sure of him self.  
  
Jin smiled innocently as he walked over to Hwoarang. Hwoarang moved over as Jin sat next to him. "I..I know I have a girlfriend...but.." He said, leaning closer to Hwoarang.  
  
"Ji..Jin, what are you.." His statement stopped when Jin had captured his lips in a passionate kiss. When they parted, Jin looked away. Hwoarang was stunned.  
  
"I..I'm sorry. I had no place to do such a thing." He said, getting up. As he began to walk away Hwoarang caught his hand and pulled him ontop of himself.  
  
"Don't be, Kazama...Jin." He pressed his lips to Jin's. Jin felt Hwoarang's tongue at the entrance of his mouth, asking for permission to enter. Jin parted his lips, letting the Korean explore his mouth as he did the same.  
  
As the broke the kiss, Jin stood up. "I..uh..I really must be going. Good bye, Hwoarang..." he said, leaving his apartment.  
  
Hwoarang smiled, he just had to figure out how to tell the Japanese boy the 'secret' about Hana. Things were going to work out.

* * *

As Jin stepped onto the elevator, a strange man stared lustfully at him. "Hello there, boy." The man said seductively. Jin backed away from him; there was no one else in the elevator. The man smiled evilly, "Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you..." He paused for a moment as if thinking over this statement, then he returned to his previous state, "I'm not going to hurt you.....much..." he added.  
  
Jin glared at the man, "Leave me alone, old man." He growled.  
  
The man cocked an eyebrow, "Kitten has claws.." He said to himself. "The fiestier they are, the better the sex." He said, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
Jin's eyes widened at the man's statement. "You..You wouldn't dare." He said venomously. The man smiled, he began to close the distance.  
  
"I would, and I shall." He replied, pressing himself against the Japanese teen.  
  
"Do..Do you even know who I am?" Jin growled. The man shook his head.  
  
"Why should I? I don't really like to stalk my boys; I just choose a pretty face." He said, thrusting his hand down Jin's pants. Jin pushed him away.  
  
"Don't touch me." He yelled at the man. "I am Jin Kazama. Kazuya Mishima's son, and Heihachi Mishima's grandson." he growled. The man was unperturbed by this.  
  
"Oh.. A rich boy? Hmm...that's even better." He purred, he had once again gotten close to him. Jin threw a punch at the man.  
  
"I am a master in the Kazama fighting style." He growled at the man.  
  
The man pushed Jin against the elevator wall, "Good, try and attack me...you pretty..." He began to press kisses against Jin's neck, "Delicious thing.." Jin kicked him away.  
  
"I said not to touch me!" The elevator's bell sounded signalling that they had reached the first floor. And as soon as the doors opened, Jin took off running. The man smirked and chased after him.  
  
"Why run, little one?" He called. "I shall make you mine!" Jin ran out of the building to the busy street in hopes of losing the man.  
  
Jin had escaped him, but only for now. That boy was going to be his. And no one elses. The man laughed and walked out of the apartment building, heading for his own. Later; time will make it even sweeter.  
  
As Jin came closer to his house, he began to slow his pace ever-so- slightly. He could not tell anyone, it would only make them worry. As the roof of his house became visible, he sighed.  
  
A black corvette drove closer to Jin; it stopped when the driver recognized him. As he rolled down the window, Kazuya greeted his son. "Wanna ride?" Jin laughed and nodded.  
  
Kazuya smiled as his son climbed into the passenger seat. "Heihachi's home." He said, Jin nodded. "Where'd you go today?" He asked quietly.  
  
Jin smiled, "To a friend's apartment." Kazuya nodded.  
  
"Hana-chan's?" He asked.  
  
Jin shook his head. "No, Hwoarang's." He answered honestly, Kazuya stared at him.  
  
"I thought you two hated each other."  
  
"We're trying to be friends. We see each other a lot, so why not on friendly terms? Plus, I'm getting tired of him challenging me in public. If we're friends; he can have my cell number..." Jin paused, thinking about what he just said. "I'm not really sure that's a good thing though..." Kazuya laughed.  
  
"That's good, son." Jin nodded, and stared out of the window. "There's a firework show tonight, why don't you invite your 'new' friend and some of the other ones." Kazuya said, laughing.  
  
"I think I'll do that." He said, thinking of being able to see Hwoarang again. 

END CHAPTER FIVE

A/N: I know..I know...short chappie...but It's all I could get out right now. I'm going out of town this weekend and will be gone for a week... family get togethers are painful.... cousins not even half my age...... the pain and horror.... well, maybe I can score something for my b-day! woo.... that's a nice thought.

Oi, if this story continues the way it's going...it might just turn into a lemon...

I'll try to see if I can get on their pc to write a chappie, kay? BAIBAI! **REVIEW AND YOU GET A COOKIE!!**


	6. Preperations for the Fireworks

**Hands Clean**  
By: Mana-san  
Pairings: Jin/Hwoarang  
Disclaimer: If this is sooo damn important look at the first chappie  
  
Jin stared at the phone, 'I don't have Hana's or Hwoarang's numbers... I pretty sure Ling does...' As he picked up the phone, he felt a sudden nervousness. What if they didn't want to come and see him?  
  
Brushing the thought aside, he dialed Ling's number. "Hello?" came her voice.  
  
"Hey, Ling." He replied.  
  
"Jin! How are you?" She asked quickly.  
  
"I was wondering if you have Hwoarang's number." He paused for a second, "Or Hana's?"  
  
Ling's soft laughing could be heard in their pause. Jin sighed, "Do you, Ling?"  
  
"I only have Hwoarang's. But I can get in touch with Hana. Why?" She asked.  
  
"There's a fireworks show tonight, and all of you to come with me." He replied.  
  
"Alright, I'll talk to Hana for you." She said after a short pause.  
  
"Thanks, Ling." He said after getting Hwoarang's number. After hanging up, he dialed the number.  
  
"Talk to me." Was all Hwoarang said.  
  
"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to a fireworks show tonight. Ling and Steve are probably coming." Hwoarang laughed at Jin's statement.  
  
"Me? Alright, I guess." Hwoarang said between laughs. "Oi, hold on. Someone's on the other line." He said quickly before switching lines.  
  
Jin sat down, this might take a little while. "Hey, Jin?" Hwoarang's voice came from the other end.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It was Ling. She said for me to tell you that Hana can't make it."  
  
"Oh, that's alright. I'll come to get you around eight?" He asked quickly.  
  
"Sure." Hwoarang replied.  
  
Jin set the phone down on it's reciever and smiled. "At least he's coming."

* * *

Hwoarang smirked, Steve had come over earlier that day and was still sitting on his couch. "Steve, we're going to a fireworks show tonight. Jin's gonna pick us up." Steve nodded, he wasn't really paying attention to anything but the show he was watching.  
  
Hwoarang shook his head and took his place next to the blonde. "Jin is picking us up? Shouldn't we go and get you ready?" Hwoarang shook his head.  
  
"Nah, he invited the real me, this time." Steve smiled at his korean friend.  
  
"That's good, mate." Steve said, turning back to his show.  
  
"I'm gonna get some sleep. You better wake me up before seven." Hwoarang growled, getting into a comfortable posistion.  
  
**DREAM SEQUENCE  
**  
Hwoarang stepped into a dark room. He quickly felt around for the switch; soon the room had flooded with light. The walls were as pure as snow, as was the rug. He looked around for a moment, the bed had a light blue comforter with matching pillow cases.  
  
Behind him was a book case, it was filled with many different types of books. They ranged from mysteries to romance novels. He smiled, they were interesting titles. "Hwoarang?" came a soft call from behind him. "Aren't you going to come to bed?"  
  
He looked down and saw that he was only wearing a pair of loose fitting pajama pants. The owner of the voice was none other than Jin Kazama. He was draped in only a very revealing bloody coloured robe. He smiled and walked over to him.  
  
Jin wrapped his arms around Hwoarang's neck. "Wha--ah?" was Hwoarang's only reply before Jin dragged him to the bed.  
  
The Japanese teenager laughed, "Don't be silly, come on!" Jin pressed his lips to the Korean's. "I love you, Hwoarang." He said quickly, a slight blush crept onto his face.  
  
"HWOARANG!!!!!!"  
  
**END DREAM SEQUENCE**  
  
Hwoarang jumped up to the sound of Steve's voice. "What?!" Steve laughed.  
  
"Come on, get dressed. Jin just called; he's coming over now." Hwoarang stood and walked over to his closet. He sighed and grabbed something.  
  
As if on cue, the doorbell rang. "Coming!" He called as he pulled on his pants. Jin stood at the door, in a pair of tight fitting jeans and a t- shirt. He blinked a few times at Hwoarang's exposed chest. "Ah, come in. I'm still getting dressed."  
  
Jin nodded and stepped around Hwoarang. But before he could get all the way inside, Hwoarang grabbed onto his shoulder, "Steve doesn't know about earlier. Let's keep it that way."  
  
**END CHAPTER SIX**

A/N: Ick...even shorter than the last one. . Well, I want to thank all my reviewers. But, I need some ideas. **REVIEW AND YOU GET A COOKIE!!!!**

Till next time

Mana-san


	7. Fireworks Show!

**Hands Clean  
By: Mana-san  
Pairings: Hwoarang/Jin  
Disclaimer: See other chappies**  
  
Hwoarang let Jin in and headed to his bed room. "I'll be out in a minute. I need to grab a shirt." Jin nodded and sat next to Steve.  
  
"Hey Jin." Steve started, trying not to stifle a laugh. "What's up?" He asked the Japanese fighter.  
  
Jin raised a questionative eyebrow, "What's so funny?" Steve couldn't hold it any longer, the Brit's laughing filled the apartment.  
  
"You are, mate!"  
  
Jin glared at him, "What is, praytell, so funny about me?" This only made him laugh harder. Hwoarang stepped back into the room, buttoning his shirt.  
  
"Ignore that damn Brit." Hwoarang said as he shot Steve a venomous glare. "Let's go." Jin smiled and followed them to his car. "We're gonna meet Ling there, right?" Jin nodded.  
  
"That's what she told me." He replied.  
  
"What's gonna happen there, mate?" Steve asked him.  
  
"Just some fireworks and free food." Jin said, turning away from the other two. Hwoarang stared at him before turning to Steve. The British man shrugged and mouthed 'I dunno....I think he's hiding something.'

* * *

Upon arriving, they were greeted by an angry Ling. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" She growled at them.  
  
They started to back away simutaniously. Hwoarang replied for them. "I take it you've been waiting long?" Her eyes grew dark and fierce with anger.  
  
"You bet I have!" She yelled, inching closer to them. "YOU TOLD ME SIX O' CLOCK, KAZAMA!!" Jin raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"No...I didn't. You've been here for an hour?" He asked her. She nodded, grabbing his collar.  
  
"Why didn't you answer your goddamn phone?!" She growled at her schoolmate.  
  
"I didn't....don't have it with me." Her glare intensified. He moved his hands into a praying posistion above his head. "Please don't be mad at me, Ling."  
  
She let the glare somewhat diminish. "I shall deal with you all later." She growled and grabbed Steve's hand. "Let's go get something to eat." She said before dragging him off.  
  
Steve sent them a look that could only be read as 'Please help me! I suspect inpending doom!' When they were some distance away from the others, Ling turned to him.  
  
"What's been happening?" She asked him. He sent her a shocked look. "No, I'm not mad. I actually just got here." She said with a shrug.  
  
"What?! And you just yelled at us for nothing?" She nodded, letting him continue. "Why, Ling?"  
  
"Because I had nothing better to say."  
  
"What ever happened to 'Hello?'" He said, a dull expression had found it's way to him.  
  
She laughed, "I haven't yelled at Jin in a long time. Have you seen the look he gets? It's funny!" She said before getting back to the subject. "Now, has anthing happened yet?"  
  
Steve shook his head, "Sorry, girlie. He just told Jin that you said Hana was going to have to cancel." Ling sighed.  
  
"Well, it's for the best. Jin looks happy that she did."  
  
Steve nodded, "Let's get back to them. We don't want them to run off and shag yet, now do we?" Ling laughed and shook her head.  
  
"Not in anyplace were we could get it on tape and pictures!" Smiling, they walked back to the other two.  
  
"Hwoarang...I really like you." Jin said, looking off into the sky. Hwoarang blushed.  
  
"Wha--what?" He asked.  
  
Jin turned to face him. "I don't want Hana, I want you." He said with a very serious expression. "Be Hwoarang, not Hana."  
  
Hwoarang's eye's widened. "What?!" Jin smiled, turning away from him. "Ho-- how?" he managed before Jin interupted him.  
  
"You can't obviously believe that if you shave your legs and put some make- up on that you'd actually fool me?" He said, reaching for Hwoarang's hand. "Follow me."  
  
Jin led him to a solitary tree. The view was magnificent. The bursts of flashy colours lit up the night sky. Jin sat down next to the trunk, pulling Hwoarang down next to him. "Hwoarang." He said, trying to get the Korean's attention.  
  
"Yea?" Hwoarang said, staring at the array of colours in the sky. Jin pouted slightly for not acheiving his goal. The Japanese boy moved closer, turning Hwoarang's head towards him with his free hand.  
  
"I think I love you, Hwoarang." He said quickly before capturing the Korean's lips with his own. Said Korean was shocked at Jin's actions, but wasn't one to disagree. He deepened the kiss as Ling and Steve ran up to them.  
  
"AH-HAH!!!" Ling said, "I KNEW IT!!!!" She laughed as they quickly jumped apart.  
  
Steve smirked, joining in on her fun, "Couldn't keep your hands off him, huh Hwo?" Hwoarang blushed and looked away. "Well, this does mean you won't have to be Hana anymore, now doesn't it?" Before he knew it, he clamped his hands over his mouth. "Sorry, mate!"  
  
Jin laughed, "Don't worry, Steve I know."  
  
Steve let out a sigh of relief, "Well, don't let us bother you." He said, grabbing hold of Ling's shoulder. But, before they left, Steve turned back around, "Oh, and I would NEVER date her!" he called. A series of painful cries could be heard as the two left.  
  
"Ah, a funny pair they are." Jin said, turning towards the fireworks.  
  
"That they are, Jin." Hwoarang said, but began again. "Jin?"  
  
"Hm?" The Japanese boy asked him.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
**END CHAPTER SEVEN**  
  
A.N: I'm running out of ideas! Send me some or I might just end it here!!! Oh, and to **Moon Tuxedo Mask**:  
  
WHY THE FUCK DID YOU READ TO CHAPTER TWO IF IT CLEARLY SAID 'CONTAINS YAOI. HWOAJIN' IN THE DAMN SUMMARY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME! AND HE NEVER MENTIONED ANY THING ABOUT A GIRLFRIEND OR A SEXUAL PREFERENCE!!!!!!!! SO IT WAS YOUR OWN DAMN FAULT!  
  
(coughs) Ahem, okay. Just had to vent that for a moment.....heh, back to business.** Review and you get a cookie! **


	8. Return

**Hands Clean**

**By: Mana-san**

**Pairings: Jin/Hwoarang**

**Disclaimer: See other chappies**

Jin smiled happily at the thought of the fireworks show. He and Hwoarang were going out, much to Ling and Steve's delight, but something kept bothering the Japanese youth. What ever happened to that guy?

He shuddered at the thought of that perverted old man.

(As Jin stepped onto the elevator, a strange man stared lustfully at him. "Hello there, boy." The man said seductively. Jin backed away from him; there was no one else in the elevator. The man smiled evilly, "Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you..." He paused for a moment as if thinking over this statement, then he returned to his previous state, "I'm not going to hurt you.....much..." he added.  
  
Jin glared at the man, "Leave me alone, old man." He growled.  
  
The man cocked an eyebrow, "Kitten has claws.." He said to himself. "The fiestier they are, the better the sex." He said, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
Jin's eyes widened at the man's statement. "You..You wouldn't dare." He said venomously. The man smiled, he began to close the distance.  
  
"I would, and I shall." He replied, pressing himself against the Japanese teen.  
  
"Do..Do you even know who I am?" Jin growled. The man shook his head.  
  
"Why should I? I don't really like to stalk my boys; I just choose a pretty face." He said, thrusting his hand down Jin's pants. Jin pushed him away.  
  
"Don't touch me." He yelled at the man. "I am Jin Kazama. Kazuya Mishima's son, and Heihachi Mishima's grandson." he growled. The man was unperturbed by this.  
  
"Oh.. A rich boy? Hmm...that's even better." He purred, he had once again gotten close to him. Jin threw a punch at the man.  
  
"I am a master in the Kazama fighting style." He growled at the man.  
  
The man pushed Jin against the elevator wall, "Good, try and attack me...you pretty..." He began to press kisses against Jin's neck, "Delicious thing.." Jin kicked him away.  
  
"I said not to touch me!" The elevator's bell sounded signalling that they had reached the first floor. And as soon as the doors opened, Jin took off running. The man smirked and chased after him.  
  
"Why run, little one?" He called. "I shall make you mine!" Jin ran out of the building to the busy street in hopes of losing the man.)  
  
Jin sat up in his bed, shaking away the horror filled memory. Leaving his room, Jin decided to grab something from the kitchen to snack on.

As he stepped closer to his destination, Jin overheard Kazuya and Heihachi talking. "I'm finally glad my son has finally made some other friends besides that hyper active Ling." Kazuya said laughing. Jin smiled as his father said this.

"Agreed. But who? Do you know?"

Heihachi said, but continued. "I mean, I'd like to meet them." His grandfather said sternly, yet happily.

Jin took that moment to walk in, "Hello, Dad, Grandpa." He said happily.

Heihachi turned to Jin, with a smile on his face he told him, "I would like to meet your new friends, Jin." Jin nodded.

"I can have Hwo come over if you want." He informed him.

"Hwo?" Kazuya asked.

"Hwoarang." Jin said with a laugh. "Hwo is just a nickname." Kazuya nodded. "Is Uncle Lee coming over today?" Jin asked them.

"I don't think so." Kazuya replied. Jin nodded. "But, knowing him, he just might show up."

"Alright, I'll call Hwoarang now, kay?" Jin said running out of the room.

Kazuya and Heihachi's eyebrows at that moment, touched their hairline. "Doesn't he realize that there is a phone in here?" Heihachi said with an amused grin.

"I think he does. He just doesn't want us to hear. Must be his boyfriend." Kazuya said with a laugh.

"Really? I didn't know he was gay." Heihachi mused.

"Think about it dad, he's never had a girlfriend." Heihachi gave him a look that could easily be read as 'What the hell does that have to do with anything?' Kazuya laughed, "Alright, I bribbed it out of Ling and Steve." Kazuya replied, still laughing.

Heihachi started to laugh as well, "Well, this doesn't mean I'm getting any grandchildren, now does it?" replied Heihachi with a depressed sigh.

Kazuya patted him on the back, "We could force him to adopt." Heihachi nodded.

"Better than nothing."

* * *

Jin quickly dial Hwoarang's number, he was very excited to be able to hear his lover's voice. After several tries, Jin hung up the phone. Hwoarang wasn't there. "Dammit..." Jin sighed. He turned to look out of the window, 'Where the hell are you?' He mentally added.

The Japanese boy grabbed his jacket and headed out of the door of his mansion. 'If you won't answer my calls, I'll just go to you.'

* * *

Hwoarang pulled out the keys to his apartment. 'I wonder what Jin's doing right now...' thought Hwoarang as he opened the door.

He looked over at his phone, there were a few missed calls. Hwoarang walked over to the machine and began to check, there weren't any messages, but the caller ID clearly read, 'KAZAMA.' Hwoarang smiled, "So you tried to call me?" He asked to himself.

Picking up the phone, he dailed the number on the caller ID. _"Hello?"_ Came Kazuya's voice from the other end.

"Can I please speak to Jin?" Hwoarang asked, suddenly very nervous.

He could hear Kazuya chuckle to himself, _"He's out right now, Hwoarang." _

"Oh, okay. Will you tell him I called?"

_"Sure. Bye, Hwoarang." _With that they both hung up.

Hwoarang sighed, "Gah...Oh well. I'll catch up with him later." He said as he stretched out on the couch. Gently drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The sun had slowly begun it's decent. As Jin Kazama stepped off of his mansion's grounds, a man with long raven-coloured hair smirked evilly. With every step, his smile grew more and more malicious.

His hair was neatly tied back into a ponytail, and he wore something a businessman might wear. His long overcoat nearly touched the ground when he walked, he was much taller than the Kazama boy. His facial expression was that of a loving father, but his ice blue eyes told another story.

As he neared Jin, he quickened his pace. Falling right into step behind the boy. Jin darted into an alleyway, but to no avail, the man followed.

Jin turned around when he met a dead end, sealing his eyes shut, he yelled;"What the hell do you want?!" But, when he opened them, no one was there. Jin sighed and collapsed against the wall.

Suddenly, the man stepped out from behind a corner. "Well, my _darling_ kitten still bares his fangs at me, eh?" he chuckled as he stepped closer to the boy. "Well, boya, do you not remember me?" he said, his icy eyes locking with Jin's.

The malicious smile had found it's way back to it's owner. "Wh--who are you?!" Jin yelled as tried to stand, but the man was obviously faster. One of his strong hands had clamped itself over Jin's mouth.

"Shhhh..." The man cooed at him, "I won't hurt you, boya. Not yet anyway." He smirked as he said this. "I want you to relay a message to someone for me....that's all." He said, his eyes began to glow a brilliant shade of emerald.

Jin began to shake violently, the man leaned closer to him, placing a delicate kiss on Jin's forhead, "Worry not, boya. It will all be over soon." He ran a hand along Jin's neck, "Baibai, be good for me, boya." With that the man headed towards the opposite end of the alleyway.

With a slight wave, the man was gone. Leaving Jin to wallow in pain. The Japanese boy stood, taking every step as if it could be his last. He began to make his way to the end of the alley, but the man was gone. Jin reached inside his pants pocket, fishing out his cell phone, he called his dad.

Within a few minutes, Jin was on his way home. He propped his head on the car door, trying to erase the memory from his head. But it just kept replaying in his mind.

**END CHAPTER EIGHT**

A.N: Does anyone notice that my chapters are getting shorter, or is it just me? Well, I have an idea for the next chapter. **BUT LEAVE A REVIEW AND YOU GET A COOKIE!!!!!!**


	9. Li and Kaoru

**Hands Clean**

**By: Mana-san**

**Disclaimer: See other chappies**

**Pairings: Hwoarang/Jin**

Jin sat up in his bed, dreams of the man plaguing him. But, for some strange reason, when he tried to tell someone, he couldn't make them believe him. Jin sighed, 'Who _would_ believe me?'

He moved towards the window in his room, glancing out of it he saw Ling and Steve arguing with his father and grandfather. Opening the window quietly, he heard Heihachi say to them, "Please leave now! Jin needs his rest."

Jin laughed quietly to himself, forgetting about his nightmare. "Grandfather!" He called to them, "Let them come up!" He said with an amused smile on his face.

Heihachi turned to face Jin's window. Sighing, "...Alright..." He said as he stepped aside and let them enter their mansion.

Jin laughed as an annoyed Ling came stomping into the room with a confused Steve behind her. "WHAT THE HELL IS HIS PROBLEM?!?!?!?"

Jin laughed nervously as she took menacing steps towards him. "I--I don't know, Ling!!" He nearly tripped as she pushed him against the wall.

Steve tried to make his escape through Jin's open door, but to his dismay, Ling had seen him. "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, YOU DAMN BRIT!" He froze as he heard this.

"Yes, ma'am!" He said as he eased himself back into Jin's room and into one of the chairs. She smirked evilly as she turned to face Jin again.

"So..." She began. Her smile instantly turned sweet, "What's up?" She asked innocently, shocking both of them.

"Uh....Nothing much, Ling...." He started, but only to be interupted by her cellphone.

"Hold on! I have to take this." She said as she walked over to his balcony, "You have such horrible reception in your house...." She muttered as she closed the French doors leading from his room to the balcony.

Jin nodded slightly, "What's up with her?" He ask Steve, hoping for an answer.

"I think her 'friend' is visiting her...." He said quickly.

"Friend?" Jin asked him. "If one of her friends are visiting, why is she here?"

Steve laughed, "Not that kind of friend, mate!"

It suddenly dawned on Jin, "Oh!! You mean _that _friend!!" Suddenly Ling walked back into the room.

"Well, I have to go now. Bai bai boys!" She said as she walked towards the door.

"Bai, Ling." They chorused behind her.

When she left, they both visibly relaxed. "Damn...that was close, mate!" Steve said with a short laugh. "Wanna go get your boyfriend and go out for a little while?"

Jin shrugged, "Sure." he replied, getting up and heading to the door with Steve.

* * *

Jin and Steve walked carelessly towards Hwoarang's place. The sun was setting as they reached his building. Steve laughed slightly when he saw a fight in front of the building.

Both participants were clearly their age, one was one of Jin's classmates. Jin ran over to them, "Kaoru! What are you doing?" He called, as the fight slowly came to a halt after a few hits.

The boy known as Kaoru turned to face him. "Jin!" he said as he pulled the younger classmate into a hug. "I'm so glad you're here." Jin cocked an eyebrow as the other fighter stepped over to them.

Kaoru's long hair was tied back, reveling the red tips over the originally black hair. His eyes were a fierce black; when looking directly at them, it was like staring at a starless night sky. He wore a tight-fitting red shirt that reveled his naval, and a pair of black leather pants. He had several ear piercings, eight in each ear. He wore several rings, on his index and middle fingers he wore four inch armour rings, as for the rest of his rings, they were all things like skull and crossbones to vicious looking dragons.

He smiled and took a step back, "How'd you get so tall, Kaokao?" Jin asked, jokingly. Kaoru laughed gently as he held the edge of his pants to reveal his three inch boots. His full lips were painted with black lipstick, and his eyes were lined with black eyeliner and mascara. Kaoru's lip studs glew brightly in the street's light.

"Heels. I just love 'em." He said with another laugh.

A growl came from behind Kaoru as his fighter neared the building. The other fighter was none other than Hwoarang. He glared at Kaoru, "Don't ever let me catch you around Li again, you hear me?" He said, hardly even giving Jin a glimse of him as another man came running over to Hwoarang.

"Thank you so much!" He said, tears running down his pale face. His knee length white hair was tied back into a high pony tail, he was dressed similar to what Kaoru was wearing.

"S'kay, Li." He said, taking out a cigarette and handing it to Li. "You have a safe trip home, alright?" Li nodded and lit it.

"Thanks again. I'll see you tomorrow, Blood Talon." He said with a wave, and he was gone.

Hwoarang glared at Kaoru, who just smiled evilly. "So..." Kaoru started, but was quickly silenced by Hwoarang's hand grabbing his face.

"Let me say this again." Hwoarang replied holding Kaoru's face with one hand, not letting the Japanese boy go, he said, "You screw with him, your ass is dead. You hear me?" He growled. When Kaoru didn't reply, this made Hwoarang even more angrier, "I asked you a fucking question. Do I have to repeat myself?" Kaoru shook his head.

Hwoarang smirked and threw Kaoru towards a brick wall. "Now, get out of here." Hwoarang said as he walked towards his building.

"Come on in," he said as he walked passed Jin and Steve.

Jin was shocked, 'What had Kaoru done to make Hwoarang so mad? And who was that white haired boy? Was Hwoarang cheating on him?' Jin shook his head at the last thought that had come to him.

That thought saddened him greatly, but he still brushed it aside as they followed the native Korean to his apartment. 'He must have been training before...' Jin thought when he noted what Hwoarang was wearing.

Hwoarang was wearing a tight blue shirt, that reveal most of his arms, and a pair of loose fitting matching pants.

When they arrived at his apartment, Hwoarang instantly tore of the shirt and walked into his room, searching for another. Jin sat on the couch as Steve followed Hwoarang out of the room. Steve shut the door behind them, leaving Jin alone.

Jin sighed as he turned to glance out of the window at the night sky. Getting up, he decided to go over to the onjoining balcony.

Jin felt two strong arms wrap around his waist and, out of the corner of his eye, Jin saw that Hwoarang had his head resting on Jin's shoulder.

"What was going on when Steve and I walked up?" Jin asked almost silently.

He felt Hwoarang tense up, "That guy...." He paused, searching for his name.

"Kaoru?" Jin added.

Hwoarang nodded, "Yea, _Kaoru_ was talking to Li..." He started, but was interupted by Jin.

"Who's Li?"

"He's member of my...er..."

"Gang?" Hwoarang laughed.

"I would prefer 'pack.'" Jin nodded slightly. Hwoarang gave him a questionative look. "What's wrong?" he asked his lover.

Jin shook his head, trying to fool Hwoarang into believing that he was fine. Jin snuggled into Hwoarang's embrace.

"Now, for the folks at home....maybe these extrodinary....wait, they're not _that_ extrodinary, but maybe we'll get a kiss!!!" Came a voice from behind them.

Hwoarang and Jin turned to see a very hyper Steve armed with a video camera. The camera's light flashed in Jin's eyes, causing him to squint. "Dammit, Steve! Get that damn thing out of my face!" Hwoarang yelled at the very amused British man.

Steve laughed and threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine...fine, mate! I'm leaving!" He said as he turned around, "Be sure to make _lots_ of babies!" Laughing harder, he added, "I want godchildren!" With that Steve left Hwoarang's apartment.

**END CHAPTER NINE**

A.N. Well...finally got chappie nine out! Hope ya'll enjoyed it. I've got some more ideas(and I got them all on my own!! lol). **REVIEW AND YOU GET A COOKIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chiva Returns

**Hands Clean**

**By: Mana-san**

**Disclaimer: Don't own em. BUT KAORU, LI AND CHIVA ARE MINE!!!**

Smirking, he stepped out into the street. 'There's nothing you can do, my darling Kazama. You didn't do what I asked you to do....You shall pay. _Severly._' He thought as his grin turned malicious. He picked up the pace, causing people to jump out of his way.

Chiva glanced around in his new setting. He had been walking for about half an hour, he had no where in particular to go, so he just drifted around the town. His raven black hair was left down today, it reached down to his knees. He wore the same long, black overcoat. His fingers were clad with rings that would be most common on some of Hwoarang's friends.

Smiling, he saw a familiar body. A body that was walking down the alley in which he occupied. Grabbing Jin, he pushed him against the wall. "Hello there, boiya. Why didn't you tell daddy that an old friend had come to visit?" His icy eyes bored their way into Jin.

"And don't tell me that you forgot....That won't work. I am not stupid."

"Hey! What are you doing to him?" This came from another school boy. Chiva turned to see who it was, Kaoru and Li were standing behind him. Li tried again, "Leave him alone! Go away!"

Turning back to Jin, he placed a delicate kiss on Jin's lips. "I shall see you later. And if you don't tell daddy that Chiva wants to see him. You shall not survive our next encounter intact. Alright?" He said as he calmly walked away from the three boys.

Jin collapsed to the ground as Li and Kaoru walked over to him. "You okay, man?" Came Kaoru's soft, but fierce voice.

Jin nodded and stood up. "I...I must be going home now." Li and Kaoru each grabbed an arm.

"We'll walk you home, okay?" Li informed him. "Hwoarang wouldn't like it if we just left you here, now would he?" Jin laughed slightly and nodded.

"Alright, I guess."

* * *

Kazuya Kazama stared out the window of his office. He had had a horrible feeling all day. 'Was something coming?' Shaking the thought away as Heihachi walked in. "Do you feel it too?" The elder man asked.

Kazuya nodded, "How could I not?"

"Something is coming...." Heihachi said, moving over to stand by his son in front of the window. Kazuya nodded slightly.

"But what?" He thought aloud.

"I really don't know. And I wish that I could never find out..." Kazuya nodded in agreement.

"Let's hope it doesn't surface."

"Agreed."

* * *

Jin thanked Li and Kaoru and sent them on their way. He was safe at home, and his father was about to leave work. When Jin dropped his bag on the couch, the phone rang. "Hello?"

_"Jin?"_ Jin smiled, it was Hwoarang.

"Hey, Hwoarang."

_"Li just called me. What happened?"_

"It's nothing, Hwo..." But Hwoarang wouldn't accept that.

_"I'm coming over. Stay were you are."_

"Alright.."

About ten or so minutes later Hwoarang, Steve, Li and Kaoru were over. "I thought only _you_ were coming over." Jin said laughing.

"Ling's coming over later..." Steve said with a sigh. "She nearly attacked me when I told her.....She's not happy...." Jin smirked slightly.

"Got anything to drink?" Asked Kaoru as he walked over to the refridgerator.

"Yeah, help yourself..." Jin replied, Kaoru smiled and began to search the kitchen for something he happened to like.

Hwoarang sat down next to Jin, "So....who was the fucker who messed with you?" Jin shrugged his shoulders.

"I haven't a clue..." He replied with a exasperated sigh. "But he want's me to tell Father that 'Chiva's back'...." Hwoarang glanced around the room.

"Kazuya probably had bad business with him."

"Or he was a loser in one of the other tournaments Father participated in?" Jin pondered aloud.

"Maybe...We'll just have to ask him when he gets here, mate." Steve added. He was seated on the opposing couch next to Li and Kaoru.

"So.." Jin started, aiming to change the subject. "What's up with you two?" He nodded towards Li and Kaoru.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Li asked him.

"You two were at each other's throats last time I saw you...."

"Oh!" Li said, smiling and grabbing Kaoru's hand. "We're dating now." Kaoru nodded as he took a sip of the coke he a found.

"Kaoru's the newest member of our...er...pack." Hwoarang said as glanced over at the two. "They were at each other's throats...." He glanced over at Li and Kaoru, "Wanna explain this for me?"

Kaoru laughed, "There is no explaination...." He laughed again, "We just fought." Jin cocked an eyebrow.

"Really? No more meaningless battles between you two?"

"Maybe..." Li thought aloud. "Maybe not..."

"JIN!" Kazuya called as he and Heihachi walked in the door. Smiling when he saw Jin wrapped up in Hwoarang's arms, he turned to Heihachi, "Told you."

Heihachi sighed and handed Kazuya a thing of money. "Fine...you win. No grandchildren for me..."

Kazuya walked over to Hwoarang, "If you intend to date him, I'm going to treat you like a father with his daughter." He said firmly, earning himself a glare from Jin. "What?"

"You're refering to me as a girl!!" He said with a pout.

"Really....whatever." He said, "So, who are your friends?"

Jin stood up, motioning to Hwoarang, "This is Hwoarang."

Kazuya smiled, as he and Heihachi sat down, "You're boyfriend. Got it."

Jin rolled his eyes as he motioned towards the others on the couch. "You already know Steve." Steve nodded and smirked. "And those two are Li and Kaoru."

"Alright. We'll leave you all to have your fun." Kazuya said as he and Heihachi made their exit.

Jin jumped and ran after his father, intending to tell him about this 'Chiva.'

**END CHAPTER TEN**

A.N.: I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while! School and that damn hurricane Ivan prevented me from getting on. But I'll try and update more often. Atleast every week.

**REVIEW AND YOU GET A COOKIE!!!**

If you hit the 'submit review' button the cookie is automatically sent to you.... BAIBAI!!!


	11. A Mysterious Stranger

**Hands Clean**

**By: Mana-san**

**Pairings: Hwoarang/Jin**

**Disclaimer: don't own HIM, don't these characters. BUT I DO OWN ZELOS, CHIVA, KAORU AND LI!!!**

/I mean lyrics/

"I mean speech"

It's been four days since Jin Kazama had told his father about Chiva. The raven haired boy was up in his room listening to one of his favorite bands. Dancing slightly, Jin sang along with the vocalist, Ville.

/I taste death in every kiss we share..

Every sundown seems to be the last we have...

Your breath on my skin has the scent of our end..

I'm drunk on your tears, Baby, can't you see it's hurting?/

Jin was oblivious to the omnious figure that stepped into his room.

/Every time we touch we get closer to heaven...

And at every sunrise our sins are forgiven...

You on me this must be the end..

The only way you can love me is to hurt me again

And again..

And again..

And again../

The figure walked closer to Jin, a broad smile found its way to his lips as he watched the young Japanese boy singing along with the English lyrics.

/Your love is a razorblade kiss..

Sweetest is the taste from your lips...

Your love is a razorblade kiss..

Sweetest is the taste from your lips.../

/Oh the taste from you lips, My Darling...

Taste from you lips, oh My love../

The man neared closer to Jin, his malicious smile never fading.

/Only inside I'm free..  
I'm tired of waiting..  
You've got to let me dream...  
Inside Baby..  
I'm not afraid to feel..  
I want your to love me..  
Cause you are the one..  
Cause you are the one..  
Cause you are the one../

The man stopped about a foot away from Jin, allowing him to finish the song. 

/Your love is a razorblade kiss  
Sweetest is the taste from your lips  
Your love is a razorblade kiss  
Sweetest is the taste from your lips/  
  
/Your love is a razorblade kiss  
Sweetest is the taste from your lips  
Your love is a razorblade kiss  
Sweetest is the taste from your lips/

"What a wonderful song, Jin-san. I was not aware that you liked HIM." Came the stranger's calm, but fierce voice. Jin turned around to face a Chinese beauty.

The man was clad in a silk cheongsam. It's delicate embriodary befitting his lithe form. He pulled lightly at the sleeves, he was clearly trying to smooth out the cloth that had bundled up. He bow slightly, his long raven hair swung in front of him, "I am Zelos."

Jin took a couple of steps back, "H--how did you get in here?!" He nearly yelled.

Zelos laughed slightly, "You needn't worry about that, child. I will not hurt you, lest you try to disobey." He extened his hand. "Come, child." Jin placed his hand in Zelos'.

Zelos pulled Jin to his body, "This will not hurt." Rose pedals surrounded them, spinning wildly, but then started to subside and they were gone.

When Jin opened his eyes, he found that he was alone in a room. The room was elaborately decorated in oriental fashion. Almost silently, Jin stood and heard light music playing from another room close by. Stepping lightly toward the Asain designed door. 

Jin stepped out of the room, into a hallway that seemed to go on for forever. Glancing around, he decided to try and find the music. Walking towards the end of the hall, Jin stopped when he came next to a door; inside, he heard someone singing.

Jin quietly opened the door, and slunk inside the room. Sitting at a dressing table, was Zelos, singing quietly to himself. "Zelos-san?" He turned around, and smiled sweetly.

"Good evening, Jin-chan." He stood up from where he sat, setting his brush down. Zelos walked over to Jin, leading him over to the bed by hand.

"Wh--where are we?" This provoked a giggle from Zelos.

"You are in my room, Jin-_sama_." He said as he slid closer to Jin. He brought his free hand to Jin's face, closing the distance, he pressed his lips against Jin's for a delicate kiss.

Hwoarang

Hwoarang sat up in his bed when he heard a heavy knock at his door. "Hwoarang!" Came a call from the other side.

"Shit..What do you want, Steve?" He asked as he walked over to the door.

When Hwoarang opened the door, Steve started to explain, "Kazuya said that Jin's missing. I ran into him on the street. He told me to go find you. He needs our help."

Hwoarang growled and ran to his closet, grabbing a pair of pants and a jacket, he dressed and was out the door. "Does he know who took him?"

Steve nodded, "He thinks Chiva did it."

"Dammit.." Hwoarang muttered under his breath. "God dammit!" He yelled this time. "I'll fucking kill him!" He said as he raced towards Jin's house.

END CHAPTER ELEVEN

A/N: Oooooo....a cliffy! lol. I'm so sorry for the long wait and for this being a short chappie. But my school work had to be done. Well, back to business: I ADDED ANOTHER HOTTIE!!! a crossdressing one at that. Huggles Zelos, Chiva, Li and Kaoru My wittle boys!!

Kaoru: Let go of me, you stupid piece of shit.

Mana: I love you too.

A/N: Well, I plan to throw a plot twist in here soon. Oh, you might like it, you might not. **REVIEW AND YOU GET A COOKIE!!!!**


	12. Suprising Turnabouts

**Hands Clean**

**By: Mana-san**

**Pairings: Jin/Hwoarang**

**Disclaimer: See last chappie. **

Zelos pulled away from Jin, a smile crept to his face. "I think it would be best for me to show you around, Jin-sama." Zelos stood and walked towards the door leading towards the hallway.

Jin nodded, not really sure what to do after Zelos' kiss. 'What am I going to do now? What about Hwoarang?" He thought as he stood to follow Zelos.

When Jin looked back up, he saw Zelos smiling at him, "Wh--what?" He asked.

Zelos shook his head, "It's nothing..." He replied, while turning around. "Nothing at all...." He said almost silently.

"Did you say something?" Jin asked, suddenly beside him.

Zelos smiled, "No, Jin-sama." He said, opening the door and stepping out into the hallway. "I just want you to meet some friends of mine...that's all."

With that said, Zelos began to walk down the hall to a set of large doors, each door was decorated differently, even though they both led to the same place. The door to the right held a statue of a white tiger's head, it's half of the frame had startling white tigers on it, all of which had their fangs bared and claws extended.

On the other half of the door, the dragon. It's fierocious red eyes, bearing down on whomever was captivated by it. Rippling red hair, with a green body, and gold fangs and claws. Horns adorned it's body, as well as wings. The frame had golden dragons in the same positions as the tigers on the opposite frame. On the top of the frame, where their borders met, the white tiger and the dragon that were embedded in the door itself, were poised to attack each other.

Jin stared at them, causing Zelos to laugh, "You needn't worry." He said, pressing himself to Jin, "They won't bite you..." He added, as he let his tongue trail Jin's ear.

Jin shuddered slightly, but allowed Zelos to embrace him. "Let's go inside, Jin-sama." Zelos said, gently leading Jin iside of the doors.

The inside looked very much similar to the rest of the chambers he had seen. Sitting on a throne at the opposite side of the room, was a cloaked figure. Zelos took Jin's hand and led him down the torch-lit carpet to the steps of the alter in which the throne sat.

Zelos bowed, pulling Jin down with him. "Master, the boy is here." He told the other man.

He stood up, walking towards Jin, cloak dragging against the carpet. "Hello, Jin." He said, extending his hand to Jin. When Jin took it, he was pulled to the other's body. Jin felt the other's cold hands explore his body, then rest at his hips.

He felt Zelos press himself against Jin's backside. "He is indeed _the one_." The cloaked figure said to himself. He could feel Zelos placing delicate kisses along the back of his neck, every one send a new and exciting chill down his back.

"But he is commited, Master." Zelos said between kisses.

The hood fell off of the other, revealing a beautiful man, already known to Jin. "Oh, really? Would it be that little pest I met earlier?" He asked, the pressed his lips to Zelos'.

Zelos nodded. "Yes, M'Lord." He replied, stepping around Jin to nuzzle against Chiva.

Jin took a step back, "Wh-what do you want with me?!" He all but screamed. Chiva laughed and pulled Zelos to his throne; sitting down as Zelos climbed onto his lap.

"You'll find out in do time, Jin-sama." He called, before making himself busy with Chiva.

"Lional! Kaorunel!" He called. Two teenagers walked in, holding hands.

"Yes, M'Lord?" Jin instantly recognized them to be Li and Kaoru. He ran towards them.

"Li, Kaoru!" He said, pulling both of them into a hug. "He got you two too?"

Li laughed, "I am Lional. That is Kaorunel. We are his guards." Li said, wrapping his arms around Jin. "You needn't worry, chosen one."

Kaoru turned to face Chiva, "What is it that you wish, Master?"

"Guard him. Do not let him out of your sights. Do not allow him to interact with anyone that you do not know. We shan't want him harmed, now do we?" Chiva replied.

Li and Kaoru dropped to their knees, touching their foreheads to the ground. "Yes, M'Lord. Your wish is our command." They said in unision.

Jin backed away from them. "Wh-what's going on? Where's Hwoarang?! Why am I here?!" Li and Kaoru walked towards him.

"You needn't fear us, Jin-sama." Kaoru said. "We are doing this for your own safety."

Li and Kaoru each took a side of Jin. "We shall escort him to his chambers now, Master." Li said softly, sending a sympathetic look towards Jin.

"You do that." Was Chiva's only reply, before he was dragged off by Zelos.

* * *

Hwoarang growled as Heihachi and Kazuya told him the story. Lee, Kazuya's half brother was sitting on the opposite side of the couch.

"And he was gone...." Kazuya finished, tears were running down his face. "I just want my boy back. Chiva has never gone this far before...never..."

Heihachi patted his son on the back, "We'll get him back soon, Kazu-chan." Lee was instantly at his brother's side.

"Of course! Then we'll throw a party just for his safe return." Lee added. "But first, we need to find him."

Hwoarang stood up. "I'm tired of this bullshit!" He screamed. "I shall find him, and end him!" He said, walking towards Jin's room.

Steve hopped up to follow him. "We might not wanna tell Ling about this, mate. She wouldn't be too happy." Steve shook his head as he ran to catch up. "Not happy at all."

**END CHAPTER TWELVE **

**A.N/** Well, what do ya'll think? I'm sooo jittery right now. I have an audition for Jazz Band Tuesday and I really don't wanna pick up my trombone, I'm just that nervous.

**REVIEW AND YOU GET A COOKIE!!!**

**If you hit the 'submit review' button the cookie is automatically sent to you.... BAIBAI!!!**


	13. Seraphim

**Hands Clean**

**By: Mana-san**

**Pairings: Jin/Hwoarang**

**Disclaimer: See last chappie. **

Zelos rolled over to face Chiva in their bed. "Chiva-koi, do you think we should tell him?"

"Tell him what, my love?" Chiva replied, never opening his eyes.

Zelos wrapped his arms around Chiva, pressing his face against Chiva's chest. "About who he is? About who he is to become?"

Chiva pressed a delicate kiss on his lover's forehead, "Not yet, my jewel. In time though...for it is not our place to do so yet."

Zelos nodded, "When the time comes, will he hate us?"

Chiva laughed slightly, "I think he already hates me...you, I don't think so."

Zelos sighed sadly, "Why do humans bother with hate? It is useless, is it not?"

Chiva nodded, "It is, my love. Go to bed and stop with these silly questions."

Zelos laughed, "Alright, Chiva-koi."

* * *

Jin sat up in his bed, he felt like a captured bird. He glanced around the room. Li and Kaoru, no Lional and Kaorunel, were talking quietly in the next room, he could hear them slightly. Jin stood up and walked over to the thin door that connected the rooms.

"Kao-chan, what should we do? He's our friend..." He heard Lional whine. "_Our_ friend...."

He heard Kaorunel make a 'shhh' sound, "There is nothing we could do."

"But...he's our friend!" Lional sobbed.

"And I told you we cannot interfere! Chiva-sama will kill us if we do."

"But.."

He heard someone stand up. "NO! We CANNOT interfere!" Kaorunel growled and opened the paper-thin door to his room.

Jin stood there in shock. In the distance he could see Lional's stunned face. "Li...Kaoru??" He muttered before Kaorunel pushed by him.

Lional jumped up and ran after him, muttering a soft apology as he ran past Jin. The Japanese boy watched as his two new friends ran out into the hallway and to the right.

"Interfere in what?" Jin asked softly to himself.

He heard laughing behind him, turning around he saw Zelos. Jin stepped back, "H-how did you g-get in here?!"

Zelos shook his head. "You needn't worry about that, or them." He said as he walked towards Jin. "I told you before, do not fear me. I am your only hope next to those two..."

Jin's eyes widened in horror as Zelos pulled out a picture from inside his kimono. "This is from our childhood, mine and Chiva's." Zelos handed him the frame. "It is yours now." With that done, he left the room as quietly as he had come.

Jin walked over to the bed, feeling the sudden urge to sit down. Glancing at the frame he instantly noticed Chiva and Zelos' childlike forms. Next to them were unmistakabley Kaoru and Li, all of which were smiling. There were a few more figures in the picture. Kazuya and Lee, his father and uncle, were there. "H-how?!" Jin cried out.

"We were all happy when we were little. Not knowing what we all were..what we all were to become..." A voice came from behind.

Jin turned to see a new person. His long midnight colored hair was tied neatly back into a braid which he threw over his shoulder. He had soft, delicate features that matched the yukata he was wearing. He extended one manicured hand towards Jin, "I am Seraphim. I have had to keep an eye on you. I have been watching you since you came here."

Jin backed away from him. "H-how many of you people are here to torture me?!" Seraphim let out a soft laughed, and was instantly next to Jin. He ran his hands through the boy's hair.

"There is only one other that you will have to meet, unless you want to meet our chambermaids too..." He said, kissing Jin slightly.

"Can I just get it over with and meet him now?" Seraphim nodded and place a blue painted nail on Jin's lips.

"You must remain silent, alright?" Jin nodded and followed the blue-haired beauty. "He's a tad on the weird side, but I still love him. You will too."

* * *

Hwoarang paced back and forth in the Kazama's kitchen. He was told to stay by the phone incase anyone calls. "Jin's missing, and I'm stuck this get any worse?!" He growled, when suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?" Hwoarang asked.

"Is this the...Kah--zah-mah...residence?" Asked a very foreign accent.

"Yea, it is. Who's calling?" Hwoarang nearly growled into the reciever, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen.

"'Tis Pink Spider...tell them that the Spider has their son." The other voice cackled and then hung up.

**END CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

A/N: Well, the **LAST TWO** of my original characters have been added. Aren't we happy, no more new people??

Oh, to **Dreaming of Rainbow**, what confused you? You've confused me....heh. Just drop me a line, there'smy most frequently used one will be posted on my userlook up.It's not the one I gave , kay?


	14. Pink Spider and OC BIOS!

**Hands Clean**

**By: Mana-san**

**Disclaimer: The same.**

**Pairings: Jin/Hwoarang, Chiva/Zelos, Kaoru/Li, Seraphim/Spider**

-

Brushing his bright pink hair out of his eyes, the Spider placed the phone back on its cradle. "I think they'll get the message loud and clear." He mumbled softly before scaling his wall and resting on the ceiling.

"Seraphim.." He pouted slightly. "You're late today...No fun.."

Crawling across the ceiling to the barred window on the opposite side of his room, he sat staring out into the garden.

-

Hwoarang ran out of the Kazama's residence, heading to Kazuya's workplace. "I have to let him know what's going on..."

Kazuya Kazama worked in a very tall building, with very many floors. Hwoarang ran to the elevator, seeing as how there was a long line, he ran to the building's stairwell.

Hwoarang took the steps two at a time, trying to get to the thirtieth floor as fast as he could. By the twenty-second floor, he had gotten a rhythm down.

Kazuya sat in his office staring out of the window. Tears welled up in his eyes, "My son...were have you gone?"

Hwoarang burst into the room, causing Kazuya to jump slightly, "Jin.... He's.... The 'Pink Spider' has taken him...." He said in gasps.

Kazuya turned to the Korean boy, "What did you say?"

"Jin's been taken by the 'Pink Spider'..."

Kazuya stood up and walked towards the door, "All right. Thank you, Hwoarang." He said as he walked out of his office and down the hall.

"Hey! Wait for me. I'm coming too; he's my boyfriend!" Kazuya glanced back at Hwoarang and laughed.

"What ever, just hurry up, kid."

A few minutes later, Hwoarang, Kazuya, Lee, and Heihachi were all sitting in a Mishima helicopter flying to Eastern Europe, to Germany.

-

Jin followed Seraphim's beautiful form; he could feel the happiness radiating off of the other man. Seraphim glanced towards Jin, "Yes, child?" Asked the concubine.

Jin shook his head, "It's nothing. Don't worry about it, Seraphim-san."

Seraphim laughed slightly and wrapped his arms around Jin, "Don't fear me, child. You have nothing to worry about."

Jin smiled, and snuggled into his embrace, "I don't fear you. I'm just worried."

Seraphim pulled slightly away from Jin, "Worried, what have you to be worried about?"

"Hwoarang, my boyfriend. I love him so much. I wish he were here." Jin said, casting his stare away from the taller man.

"Well, they are coming for you. Do not tell Chiva or anyone else that. But they are."

Jin smiled slightly and hugged Seraphim, "Thank you."

-

The Pink Spider glared impatiently at his door, "Where are you Seraphim!" He nearly screamed.

Giving up, he jumped onto his bed and curled up. "I want my Seraphim...." He said as tears began to slide down his face. "Seraphim...." He mumbled as he fell into a deep sleep.

-

Seraphim knocked slightly at the chamber's door. "Why is it barred shut?" Jin asked when he noticed that there were heavy metal bars sealing the door.

The older man glanced at Jin, "For safety."

"Safety?" Jin asked as his eye's grew wider. "What do you mean? Explain yourself."

"You'll see in do time, my child." Seraphim said, turning to face the door.

-

END CHAPTER FOURTEEN

A/N: I made this chapter short on purpose. I'm putting in profiles of my characters on this chapter.

Let's start with Chiva.

Name: Chiva Takakura

Sex: Male, duh...it's a YAOI fic.

Age: Around Kazuya's age

Birthplace: Tokyo

Birthdate:

Sexual Preference: Gay

Name: Zelos Hisagari  
Sex: Male, YAOI

Age: Around Kazuya's age

Birthplace: Yokohama

Birthdate:

Sexual Preference: Gay

Name: Lional Kiratoma  
Sex: Male

Age: 18

Birthplace: Tokyo

Birthdate: 7/30/1986

Sexual Preference: Gay

**Yes, his hair is naturally white.**

Name: Kaorunel Fuuma  
Sex: Male

Age: 18

Birthplace: Kyoto

Birthdate: 6/24/1986

Sexual Preference: Gay

Name: Seraphim Kane

Sex: Male

Age: 22

Birthplace: Nagoya

Birthdate: 4/28/1982

Sexual Preference: Gay

Name: Pink Spider

Sex: Male

Age: 21

Birthplace: Osaka

Birthdate: 12/26/1983

Sexual Preference: Gay

Alrightie. I'm done for now. Till next chappie.

Mana-san


	15. Runnaway & Extended Bios

**Hands Clean**

**By: Mana-san**

**Disclaimer: Ain't Changed**

**Pairings: Ain't Changed**

-

Hwoarang shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He had been on the helicopter for over an hour and was growing restless. This had obviously caught Kazuya's, who was sitting next time, attention.

"Try to go to sleep, Hwoarang." He told the boy. "I'll wake you when we get there."

Hwoarang nodded, "I'll try."

Kazuya smiled at the boy, 'So stubborn...' He then focused his attention to passing scenery outside of his window.

"We're going to have to stop for fuel, Kazuya-san." Called the pilot.

Kazuya nodded, "Do you know where we are?"

The pilot laughed, "Yea, we're about to stop in Beijing." Kazuya nodded and returned to the book he had left abandoned in his lap.

-

Jin sat across from the pink haired 'Spider'. Seraphim laughed as Spider started to growl at Jin, shocking the boy. "Now, now, Spider." Seraphim said as he wrapped his arms around him, "This is Jin, he's our friend and house guest. Be nice."

Spider pouted and climbed into Seraphim's lap. "What if I don't wanna?" He asked.

Seraphim smiled sweetly, "You have to. Chiva commands it."

"But he's stealing you from me!" Jin cast Spider a confused look. "I don't like him. Get him out of here!" Spider yelled and jumped onto his ceiling, surprising Jin when he stayed attached.

Seraphim sighed, "Alright. If that is what you wish. I shall come by later, Spider." Seraphim stood, "Come along, Jin." Jin nodded and jumped up to follow Seraphim as he walked out of the chamber.

Spider pouted and tears formed in his eyes as he heard the 'click' of the locks sliding in place. "My Seraphim.." He whimpered as the tears fell from his eyes.

Spider screamed, and tore the bars off of his window. Smirking viciously, "You no longer love me, Seraphim. So I shall no longer stay. Good bye.." He muttered as he hopped out of his window.

-

Seraphim and Jin walked down the corridor, "I'm sorry for the way he behaved." Seraphim said after a few minutes. "He's not normally like that."

"He obviously doesn't like me.." Jin replied.

Seraphim glanced at Jin, "It's not that. I normally go in alone or with familiar people." He said, glancing back at the path ahead.

"He's jealous of me...why? Nothing's going on between us."

"He can read minds, Jin."

"Wh--what?!"

"It must have been something you thought in there or before we arrived at his chamber." Seraphim replied.

"Are you sure it was me?"

Seraphim nodded, "I have the ability to mask my thoughts...You do not." Seraphim said quietly. "I can also read minds. He was troubled before we got there. I shall talk with him later."

Jin nodded, "I guess I'll just go to my room."

"Yes, that would be for the best. I shall come get you when it is time for dinner." Seraphim said as he opened Jin's door for him and then continued down the hall. "I suggest you rest now, Jin." Seraphim called as he walked away.

"I shall see you later, Seraphim-san."

-

Lional sat next to Kaorunel, "Jin will find out eventually. Why should we not tell him. Chiva and Zelos are bound to tell him."

Kaoru growled. "I don't care. It is not our place." He said before walking away from Li.

"Kaorunel! Don't you dare walk away from me!" He yelled at the retreating form.

Kaoru glanced back at his lover. "Why should we tell him?"

"Because we owe him that much."

"We don't owe him shit!" Kaoru yelled back.

"We do! He became our friend, we owe him the world." Came Li's muffled reply.

Kaoru turned to face him. "What does it matter? You said it yourself: Chiva and Zelos are bound to tell him! Let them tell him then. If we do, we'll lose him!"

Li felt tears slip as he turned away from Kaoru. "I don't care anymore!" He yelled as he ran towards the house.

Kaoru sighed and ran after Li. "Wait up!"

-

Hwoarang woke as the helicopter lifted off of the helipad. "Where are we?" He asked Kazuya.

"We're in Beijing. We had to stop for fuel. The pilot said that we'll have to make another stop sometime later." Hwoarang nodded.

"Have I been sleeping all this time?" Kazuya laughed and nodded.

"Go back to sleep, kid. Kazzy already said that he'll wake you up when we get there." Came Lee's sleepy reply.

Kazuya laughed and nodded. "I promise I will."

-

END CHAPTER FIFTEEN

A/N: Well, two chappies in the same week! POWER!

Well I'll give some basic information on my characters now.

**Chiva:**

Chiva met the Mishima brothers in their child hood. They were inseparable. As they grew up, they grew apart. Chiva's parents moved to Germany. They lived in Berlin for a while and then moved to the country side. Chiva met several people there.

**Zelos:**

Zelos, too, grew up with Chiva and the Mishima brothers. When Chiva moved away, Zelos locked himself away from his family and friends, for Chiva had promised that they'd always be together till the end. One day, Chiva came back to Japan, and ran into Zelos. They've been inseparable.

**Lional:**

Lional met the Mishima/Kazamas when he was young. He and Kaorunel were orphans. When Kaoru was adopted, they lost contact. Eventually Lional escaped from the orphanage and met up with Hwoarang. Thus the story so far.

**Kaorunel:**

Kaorunel me the Kazamas/Mishimas when he was young. When he was adopted, he was placed in the same school as Jin. Thus the story so far.

**Seraphim:**

Seraphim met the Mishimas in his child hood. He had been a quiet child, only talking when absolutely necessary. He met the Spider when he was sixteen. He had been walking in town at night, he heard a scream of a child and ran to find the boy. He found Spider rocking back and forth next to a mutilated body. The boy was crying, Seraphim helped the boy up and took him home, offering to take care of him. Soon, Seraphim fell in love with Spider and promised never to leave him.

**Spider:**

Spider was friends with the Mishimas, Zelos, and Chiva, through Seraphim only. Spider had murdered his father in a dark alley, because he saw that he was trying to rape a young girl. Spider cried after he did it, because he no longer had any more family alive. Seraphim had found him and promised to take care of him. Seraphim was the closest thing to love Spider had ever felt.

**REVIEW AND YOU GET A COOKIE!!**


	16. Caught in his Web

Hands Clean

by: Mana-san

Pairings: same

Disclaimer: same

chapter 16

Caught in his web

Glaring, the pink-haired boy stared into Jin Kazama's bedroom, "You shall die, boy." Spinning on his heel, he walked in the opposite direction, "Seraphim is mine."

Jin sighed and stared out the window, "How long has it been? Since we visited Spider?" He asked the darkness of his room, not expecting an answer.

"It has been exactly six hours." The reply came as icy as the winter winds blowing outside. Jin turned around and saw Seraphim sitting on his bed.

"Ahh...how long have you been there?" Jin asked almost silently.

"Only a few minutes, child." As Seraphim said this, he moved closer to Jin, "Spider is quite taken with me, as you can tell." Jin nodded, obviously knowing the elder man was going to continue, "You see, we have been friends for some time now. Since I was sixteen.."

Seraphim pulled Jin onto the bed, "Will you tell me how you met?" Jin asked.

Seraphim smiled slightly, "If you wish, Jin."

The elder man stared out of the window at the night sky, moving closer to the window. "I guess I should start now.."

"I was coming home from the nearby market, as I had to buy the few things I could afford on my budget." Turning to face Jin, he continued, "I, like Lional and Kaorunel, was an orphan.

"I was going to take a shortcut through the alleyway, which was near my house, and there was this boy just sitting there, next to this mutilated body."

Grimacing, he described the corpse, "Oh, it was horrible. Mutilated didn't even cover the extent of it. Some of the corpse's hair was missing, it looked like it was torn from the scalp. Scratches covered the body, fingers were missing, his clothes were torn to pieces, and, worst of all, an eye was missing." Jin gasped.

Shuddering, a tear ran down Seraphim's cheek, "Spider was only fourteen..but he had managed to murder his own father..."

Jin's eyes widened in shock, "How did you know it was him?"

Smiling to himself, "He told me, he was even holding the dismembered eye in his hand.." Jin turned away, "Ahh, it seems I may have just spoiled your appetite. I'm sorry, Jin." He said as he moved towards the door.

"It's alright, Seraphim-san. I don't mind." Jin said and, after a moment, he continued., "I would like to get to know Spider."

Seraphim nodded, "Why?"

Jin glanced around, clearly confused by his simple question. "What do you mean, 'why'?"

Seraphim turned back to the door, "Well," he said after a moment, "I guess that would be entirely up to you, child." With that, the elder man walked out of the room.

Staring at the retreating form, Jin sighed, "Yes. That is what I want, Seraphim-san."

The Pink Spider continued to walk away from Chiva's property. Growling to himself, he moved through the crowded streets with little effort.

The pink-haired man moved faster and farther away. "Death to Kazama."

Hwoarang awoke in a cold sweat. "Jin!" He screamed, startling the others on the plane.

"What's wrong, flame-head?"Lee tried to joke with him, but obviously quit when he saw the fierce glare the copper-haired young man sent him.

Heihachi placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, "It'll be okay, Hwoarang."

Hwoarang smiled slightly, and turned towards the distant figure leaning against the window, towards the front of the plane, "Kazuya-san?"

Kazuya glanced at his son's lover, "Yes?"

"How much longer do we have till we get there?"

Sighing, he turned and walked into the pilot's cabin. Hwoarang moved closer to the window and glanced out, grimacing at the height they were currently at.

Lee smirked when he saw the boy cringe, "What's wrong? Afraid of heights?" He moved closer to him, "Is the Blood Talon afraid of heights?" He asked again.

Glaring at him, Hwoarang turned around and growled. Lee backed away as Kazuya walked back in, "They said a few more hours."

Hwoarang nodded and nestled himself between the blankets that were provided.

END CHAPTER SIXTEEN

A/U: Hey everyone! ducks and hides as random things are thrown at her I'm sorry that I haven't updated in forever! But I promise more frequent updates.

Lee: That's a lie. Don't listen to her! She'll pollute your minds!

Mana-san: kicks Lee Shut up and DIE! I do promise to update soon. Maybe in the next couple of weeks?

**Oh! I have a proposition for you all**

_**When I break the 100 reviews mark, I'll write a lemon!**_

REVIEW AND YOU GET A COOKIE!


	17. Author's Note

Author's Note.

I'm sorry I put this on Hiatus for so long thanks to Hurricane Katrina. I did lose my house, and most of my possessions, that including my will to write for quite a long time. I promise a chapter in the near future, so if any of you are still interested in this, drop me a review to this message and I'll update faster just for you people.

-Mana-san

Cookies to any that actually care )


End file.
